


T.L.C.

by ysaytot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, DaiSuga Week, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sugawara Koushi-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysaytot/pseuds/ysaytot
Summary: Heavy rain began to pour, or maybe Suga only noticed it now. The sudden change of weather did not help on his condition. The storm was giving him chills, and Daichi hurriedly wrapped him in a blanket.He loved every bit of it.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 40





	T.L.C.

**Author's Note:**

> *DaiSuga week day 5: sunny/stormy  
> *University student AU

The bright sun has been the cause of Suga's headache lately. The sunny weather was a bit too much for a student who hasn't had enough sleep lately just to pass class. Going in and out of fully air-conditioned rooms were worsening it.

He just wants the week to end so that he and Daichi could finally meet again after months of being apart. They're finally going on a trip to Osaka, and Suga has been eyeing on trying out different foods.

His sneeze worsen by the day, and at night his nose was clogged. Perfect timing, their trip was just two days away. He wasn't able to notice Daichi's calls until the third time.

"Hello?" he answered as he blows his nose.

_["Hm? Suga? What's wrong with your voice?"]_

"It's nothing, just allergies."

_["Doesn't sound like allergies to me. How about checking your temperature?"]_

"I'm fine, I'm fine. We have a trip anyway, nothing to worry about."

_["Hurry up and just check your temperature."]_

He subconsciously clicked his tongue upon seeing his temperature: 37.9°C.

_["I'm assuming your sick based on your reaction. We can still cancel our plan, don't worry about it."]_

"No, I want to go. We have to go, Daichi."

He heard his boyfriend let out a deep sigh. _["Okay, fine. Just... Eat your dinner then go to sleep early, okay?"]_

"Yes, mom."

_["I love you."]_

"I love you, too."

* * *

Suga woke up with a buzz in his head. He feels worse. He can hear his phone ringing from the alarm, but he can barely lift his arm to stop it. He began to cough, and it just made him feel worse. It felt like his brain bounced in synch to his cough.

He heard someone unlocking the door to his apartment. Talk about getting robbed in that situation. He felt helpless and unable to move. Good thing his professor announced on the last minute that they have no classes on Friday.

"Suga?" he heard someone call from outside his room. The door opened, and Daichi appeared.

_I must be dreaming_ , he said to himself.

Daichi rushed to his side when he saw how pale Suga was. Suga felt the cold hand placed on his forehead, and he could barely understand what Daichi was telling him. He's probably scolding him for overdoing things again.

* * *

Suga can feel a familiar warmth that made him sleep soundly. He opened his eyes, and Daichi was lying right next to him.

"Daichi," he said with a hoarse voice.

"How are you feeling?"

"You shouldn't be here. We have a trip, and you might catch my flu."

"We won't go anymore. I already contacted the host, they were kind enough to give us a fifty percent refund. I also rebooked our flight just in time." He kissed Suga's head and lightly pats his head. He reached for the thermometer from the night table and checked Suga's temperature. "Thirty seven point two. I'll prepare some soup."

Suga pulled his shirt and asked him to stay, but Daichi kindly rejected. "You need food, okay? It's already near noon, anyway." It sucked to Suga that this time he couldn't win in an argument.

He can now slowly stand up, and he walked to the kitchen while holding on to the wall, careful not to fall. Daichi noticed him and quickly ran to him. He brings him to seat on the dining chair, and began scolding that he's not supposed to force himself to move just yet.

Heavy rain began to pour, or maybe Suga only noticed it now. The sudden change of weather did not help on his condition. The storm was giving him chills, and Daichi hurriedly wrapped him in a blanket.

Daichi blew to the soup and began feeding Suga, and he never felt so loved until now.

_Damn, I'm so lucky. I must have done something right in my previous life._

Time passed by, and they just snuggled on the couch watching a movie while wrapped in a blanket, with a cup of orange juice in hand. The rain was still pouring loud and the sky was dark. They heard a thunder clap and it made Suga jerk. Daichi rubs his back for comfort and reassurance. He couldn't ask for a better weekend.

* * *

Morning came, and Daichi was still beside him. His flu is gone and Daichi isn't sick. He kissed his neck and snuggled his face on it.

"Good morning," said Daichi.

"Good morning, handsome."

"I guess you're feeling better now. You're back to teasing me."

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to my handsome nurse. Maybe not going to Osaka wasn't so bad after all."

"Yeah. Let's stay like this for another hour."

"But I'm hungry," he pouts.

Daichi sighed and pinched his cheeks. Of course, he's exhausted despite the comfort. "Fine, fine."

"I love you, mom." Again, he received a pinch from Daichi, but this time it was on his nose. He loved every bit of it. He loved Daichi's T.L.C.


End file.
